A serious expense item for golfers is the cost of replacement of lost balls. Frequently, balls must be considered lost whose position is well-known but which are unavailable to the golfer because of obstructions in his path. For example, a ball hit into a water hazard, even if in plain sight, is effectively lost unless the golfer is willing to get wet in order to retrieve the ball. In other common situations, a ball comes to rest on the other side of an unscaleable fence bordering a golf course. Very frequently, the ball rests just a few feet on the other side of the fence but must be considered lost for lack of a means to retrieve it.
Retrievers are known in the art which provide a scoop type device for lifting, supporting and retrieving a golf ball in a cup-shaped member. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,569. Another retriever device employing an elongated wire loop member is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,644 and British Pat. No. 2791. These devices capture a ball between wire bars and retain it therein. A retrieving device employing a wire loop is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,569. This patent supports a ball on the loop with no provision for keeping it from falling off while the ball is being retrieved from a distance. Gripping retrievers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,027. A rake-type retriever is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,214. A fork-type retriever is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,753.